Had Enough
by Ink Scquiggle
Summary: [It's only KakuHidan if you really want it to be.In my mind it is] Hidan already cost Kakuzu a bounty, but he just doesn't know when to shut up.


Note form Inky: This was really fun to write! And I should reeeeeealllllyy be doing homework. But this is way more fun.

Comments and Critiques are loved!

(by the way, I hate the word "tentacles". You will _never_ hear me use that word to describe Kakuzu's black string stuff.)

(Never.)

_Now go and read story!_

--

Colorful language flowed from Hidan's mouth as he tried to wash the dried blood off of his scythe.

"…fucking heathens, thinking they stood a chance…" Hidan sat his bed and scrubbed and scrubbed and was getting very frustrated because the blood was being unusually difficult to get off. He and Kakuzu had been having an exhausting day, and both where aggravated and tired.

"It started fucking raining!" Hidan suddenly exclaimed, shooting Kakuzu an angry look as if it were his fault it had started raining in the middle of the fight. Kakuzu was sitting at a desk on the other side of the room scribbling on some papers, not paying any attention to his newest partner. It was only their second mission together, and Hidan had already caused him to loose a bounty thanks to his rituals.

Hidan went back to cleaning his scythe, muttering curses underneath his breath as he did so. Kakuzu sat in his chair, trying to ignore his partner as best he could. He was sure that after not responding to his outburst, Hidan was going to keep bothering him until he showed some sign that he was listening, and was relieved to see that his scythe was taking most of his concentration. But even the smallest things seemed to get to him.

"Hidan. Stop muttering. It's annoying."

"Hey, fuck you. I'm not doing anything to you, seriously."

"You're cursing at your-" Suddenly, a boom of thunder shook the tattered room. Hidan opened his mouth but another boom covered his words. Rain lashed at the window, and the wind howled outside.

"What the fuck?" Hidan said at the sudden storm.

A moment later, the lights started to flicker on and off. There were a few tense moments until-

_Flick!_

-the room went dark.

Kakuzu sighed angrily. _Fuck._Today was just no his day.

"Aw, shit! You see, asshole! This is what happens when you go for the cheapest place!"

Kakuzu closed his eyes. He did not feel like dealing with Hidan. Not at _all._ He opened them again and started toward the table between him and Hidan's bed, hoping to maybe find a flashlight or something in the drawer.

Hidan's eyes widened as he attempted to make them adjust to the sudden darkness. He heard Kakuzu shuffle around the bed, and then a painful sounding _thud_followed by a stream of curses.

Hidan burst out laughing. "Ha! Are you serious? Kakuzu, did you just run into the table?"

"Shut. Up. Hidan." He could feel a headache starting.

"That was fucking priceless!"

Kakuzu had had enough of this. He was so aggravated and pissed-off from this whole day that he needed something to destroy. And there was Hidan.

Grabbing a kunai, Kakuzu leaped onto the bed, the shabby thing not being able to bear both of their weights and collapsing. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan around his neck and slammed him into the wall.

Hidan was taken back for a second at the sudden attack, but quickly regained his senses, cursed angrily, and went to slice Kakuzu's head off with his scythe. Black, thread-like things shot out of Kakuzu's back and, with a _crack_ as a few of Hidan's bones broke, penned the other Akatsuki to the wall.

Kakuzu smirked as he watched the immortal struggle underneath him.

"I've had enough of your bullshit."

"FUCK YOU, LET ME THE FUCK GO!"

Hidan suddenly felt hot liquid rush from his stomach into his mouth. He tried to curse again, but blood spilled out instead, dripping out of his mouth and down his chin. He looked down. A kunai was buried in his side all the way to the hilt, something Kakuzu had done when he penned him to the wall.

Kakuzu's hand was still lingering on it. He gave it a sharp twist and Hidan coughed up more blood.

Kakuzu's stitched mouth curved into a dark grin. "I'm going to kil-"

"YOU CAN'T FUCKING KILL ME, RMEMBER? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT TO DO?"

Kakuzu tightened his grip on Hidan's neck and glared back at his partner. They were giving each other looks that would have made even the most hardened of jounin wince.

Kakuzu moved closer until their bodies where touching and whispered into Hidan's ear "The next time you piss me off like this, I'm going to make you with you could die." He pulled back and released Hidan, who slumped to the floor. Kakuzu's black threads retreated back as he got off the ruined bed and grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

Hidan was taken back by the abrupt end. "What? You're just going to leave?" he protested. He tired to get up, but fell back down as pain rippled through his body. Cursing, he pulled the kunai from his side. "Come back and let's finish this!"

The door slammed shut behind Kakuzu.

Hidan dully noted that it was still raining.


End file.
